gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Multi-Bear
|image = S1e6 multi-bear.png |first = Dipper vs. Manliness |last = The Love God |voice = Alfred Molina |environment = Gravity Falls forest |friends = Dipper Pines |diet = |home = Multi-Bear's cave |enemies = Manotaurs, Leaderaur |likes = Disco Girl, BABBA |quote = "This is foolish. Leave now, or die!" }} The Multi-Bear is a magical beast who lives in a cave at the top of a high mountain. Dipper went to conquer it in order to attain manliness. It has eight heads, with one main intelligent head that is capable of human speech. History attacking the Multi-Bear.]] Dipper was sent by the Manotaurs to kill the Multi-Bear and bring back one of its heads as the final test to prove his manliness. When Dipper arrived, the Multi-Bear, showing a surprising degree of civility, told Dipper that to fight him would be foolish, and that if he didn't leave, he would kill him. However, Dipper refused to leave, and as such, the Multi-Bear carried out his threat, and engaged Dipper in combat. Unfortunately for him, the Multi-Bear found Dipper to be too agile and small of frame, toppling onto his back after being choked with the grip of Dipper's spear. Staring death in the face, the Multi-Bear accepted his fate, asking for but one last request; to die while listening to his favorite song. Dipper, being nothing if not sporting, granted his request, but found to his surprise that his favorite song was Icelandic pop sensation BABBA's "Disco Girl", a song he himself was fond of. Upon discovering this common interest, the Multi-Bear and Dipper had a brief dialogue on the subject, before being brought back to the matter at hand. Being an honorable beast, the Multi-Bear made no attempt to take advantage of the situation, preparing to receive a finishing blow. However, it never came, as Dipper refused to kill the beast after finding out that he "is a really nice guy." Personality The Multi-Bear is seen to be a fairly no-nonsense type, quickly dismissing Dipper as yet another challenger doomed to die, and warning him away in light of that fact. He is not afraid to defend himself, as despite Dipper's young age, he puts up quite a fight. Once bested, though, he shows that he is surprisingly humble and honorable, making no attempts to reverse his fate, but merely requesting that he listen to his favorite song one last time. He also seems to have a lighter side, as he gets rather animated when discussing his love for BABBA with Dipper. Underneath his fierce exterior, it would seem he is a fairly gentle soul, displaying many human qualities. Appearance left||150px The Multi-Bear is a large, brown bear with one main head, capable of human speech and possessing the prime brain of the creature, which is surrounded by four other heads on his neck region. He has three other heads, one on his back attached to a partially formed separate bear, and one in each of his two crotches. He has two sets of arms, and two sets of legs, as well as an additional, vestigial set of limbs on the partially formed bear on his back. He is capable of standing upright on his multiple legs, as well as crouching down on all 8 of his main limbs in the same fashion as a normal bear would. Sightings Quotes Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Season 1 creatures